


Happy Anniversary!!!

by Blenderguy15



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Sex, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blenderguy15/pseuds/Blenderguy15
Summary: An explicit, NSFW version of the end of Chapter 3 from Family Ties. Nick and Judy enjoy each other to celebrate their one-year anniversary of marriage.





	Happy Anniversary!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading Chapter 3 of Family Ties before reading this, as knowing the extra context will make this even sweeter and possibly give you cavities. Of course, you don't really need to read the original if you don't want and are just here to enjoy the juicy, fox on bunny action. I don't mind, honest. Just enjoy reading my first public NSFW story!

Nick carried Judy into the bedroom, their clothes wet and covered with suds, the repercussions of their splash-fest from earlier. They quickly removed their sopping clothes, neither wishing to get their nice, warm bed wet. Without warning, Nick picked Judy up again before carrying her to the bed and gently laying her on the sheets. He chuckled as his bunny was quickly enveloped by the soft pillows and blankets, her body almost disappearing completely.

 

“It's not funny, Nick!” Judy's muffled voice came from under the sheets.

 

“Yes it is, Carrots,” Nick said as he stripped off his wet shirt. “Don't deny it.”

 

Judy poked her head out from under the covers, a mock pouting expression on her face. “It's not, Nick,” she whined, crossing her arms. “One of these days, this bed is going to eat me, and you won't ever see me again.”

 

“That's when I jump in to join you,” Nick retorted as he wiggled his eyebrows. After making sure the blueberry-scented candles sitting on the bedside tables were lit, the fox joined his bunny in the bed. As soon as he hopped in, though, he too was enveloped by the hungry pillows.

 

“Silly fox,” the bunny said as Nick poked his head out from under the sheets.

 

“Cute bunny,” Nick said as he picked himself up and out of the pillowy grave.

 

Judy smiled at the compliment, having long since allowed Nick the use of the C-word … in private, at least. Nevertheless, she knew that Nick only meant well when he said it, even if he slipped-up on-duty. Her smile grew as Nick pulled her close, his lips meeting hers in a loving kiss.

 

Judy never got tired of kissing her fox. As a young bunny, the thought of how great a kiss could be never even crossed her mind as she worked hard to accomplish her goal of making the world a better place. Ever since she and Nick had started dating, however, it began to cross her mind regularly. Her curiosity was stronger because of Nick being a fox. Would she enjoy it? Would _he_ enjoy it? Her first kiss, however, had laid to rest all of those doubts and worries; it was the most enjoyable experience she ever had – at that time, at least.

 

A playful growl emanating from his throat, Nick surprised his bunny – who gave a shocked squeak – as he suddenly flipped himself around; Judy was now pinned beneath the warm body of her fox. Nick smirked at his bunny, his eyes filled to the brim with one emotion: love.

 

Judy blushed under his gaze, staring back into those jade-colored eyes. They shone and shimmered as if they were living, breathing, beautiful things, crying out the confessions of love from the fox they belonged to. Judy found herself becoming lost in those shining seas before her eyes suddenly widened and laughter erupted from her mouth.

 

“Nick!” she barely managed to gasp as laughter racked her body.

 

“What?” Nick asked innocently as his paws crawled over Judy's body.

 

“G-Give me some warning n-next time!” she managed to say as she squirmed under her husband's touch. “You don't w-want to end up on the floor l-like last ti-hi-hime!” her voice trailed off into laughter.

 

Nick's ears flattened as images from about two weeks ago resurfaced in his mind. He had played the same trick on her, but he hadn't had her legs pinned underneath him. His reward? A swift kick to the stomach, a three-second airtime, and some carpet in his face.

 

“Don't worry, Carrots,” Nick joked, his paw grazing her belly; Judy curled up in defense, ultimately trapping Nick's paw and allowing the fox to continue tickling her. “I'll be careful,” he began to chuckle as Judy's laughter infected him. The sound could brighten Nick's day no matter what, and it reminded him of how much he loved her.

 

In his many years as a confox, the only person who could say that they actually loved Nick was his mother, and he had successfully pushed her away and out of his life. And while he didn't make it a habit of chasing after every female he saw, the few he _did_ manage to “date” had always ended up hurting him or being hurt by him. His past wasn't something he was proud of, but thanks to Judy, Nick had been able to make amends with his mother and those who had hurt or been hurt by him.

 

“N-Nick, stop!” Judy laughed breathlessly. “I c-can't breathe!”

 

“All part of my maniacal plan!” Nick teased, though he did let up on his tickling a bit. Unfortunately for him, this allowed Judy to land a punch on his shoulder. It wasn't a hard punch, but Nick decided to add a heap of drama to the action.

 

“Ow, Carrots!” Nick whined, rubbing his shoulder with his free paw. “I have got to teach you something better than that punch of yours; it's such a _cop_ -out!”

 

The silence that ensued was deafening. Nick lay there, a smug grin on his face that clearly stated that he was proud of himself for that pun. Judy lay underneath him, the scowl on her face and her crossed arms clearly stating that she was none too pleased with the little joke.

 

“You've now hit a new low in your humor, Nick,” she stated blandly, staring at her fox with a bored expression on her face.

 

“Oh come on, that was a _great_ joke!” Nick gleefully stated, his smile widening.

 

Soon enough, his smile infected Judy, the corners of her mouth tugging upward. She sighed as she gave in to her husband's cheery attitude. “Dumb fox,” she cooed, gently running her fingers through the fur on the back of his neck.

 

“You know you love me,” he teased as he placed a kiss on her nose, which twitched in response.

 

“I may need a reminder, Slick,” Judy challenged playfully, placing her own kiss on his snout.

 

Nick chuckled playfully, both of his paws now wrapping around his bunny. “Is that so?” he asked, a mischievous gleam touching his eyes.

 

“Of course,” Judy stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “I _am_ just a dumb bunny, after all.”

 

“You're _my_ dumb bunny,” Nick murmured lovingly before cupping Judy's cheek and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. A warm sensation surged through his body as Judy gently raked her nails through the fur where his ear met his head. Nick's leg suddenly seemed to have a mind of its own, the muscles twitching in response to Judy's petting. His bushy tail swished and swayed happily, conveying Nick's thoughts for him.

 

Judy gently broke the kiss as her ears picked up the sound of his wagging tail. Her amusement only grew as Nick began to happily pant thanks to Judy's petting, his tongue lolling to the side. “Does someone like being scratched behind the ears?” she asked playfully.

 

All Nick could produce as a response was a pleased whimper, causing Judy to chuckle again. The only coherent thought that could find a place in Nick's mind at that moment – besides how great he was feeling thanks to Judy's scratching – was how much he loved his bunny. She was the _only_ mammal that had ever gotten to him and changed him for the better. She believed in him, trusted him, and _loved_ him.

 

Nick's mind began to grow fuzzy as Judy's nails gently raked through his fur. “J-Judy please,” he whined, his words somewhat slurred. “I-I can't take anymore!”

 

“You sure?” she asked with an amused tone, taking note of Nick's lolling tongue, rolled-back eyes, and happy pants. “You seem to be enjoying this.”

 

Nick whined again, a high-pitched sound that pulled at Judy's heartstrings. “I am, Judy!” he gasped, the coherent words barely forming. “Th- _that's_ why I can't t-take it anymore!” Nick's body nearly went limp, all of his muscles choosing to relax at the exact same moment.

 

“Alright, alright,” Judy laughed, suddenly crushed by Nick's weight. She stopped her scratching, leaving a panting fox in her wake. Judy felt Nick's weight slowly and carefully lift off of her body. She watched with an amused look as Nick shook his head to regain his senses.

 

“Sweet cheese and crackers, Judy!” he exclaimed after a few moments. “That was almost _too_ good! We need to talk about appropriate lengths of petting time; I kind of need my brain intact.”

 

“We wouldn't want _that_ , now would we?” Judy asked playfully as she gently stroked Nick's muzzle. “But let's talk later; we've got something more _important_ to deal with right now.”

 

Nick chuckled before leaning in and tenderly kissing Judy. “I agree,” he murmured, gently nuzzling her neck. He felt Judy's arms tighten around his neck in an affectionate hug, which he gladly reciprocated before being pulled beneath the covers by his wonderful bunny.

 

Immediately, Judy was enveloped in the warmth of the bed and her husband's embrace. There were many things she loved about her fox, but one of her favorite aspects of him was how much bigger he was than her. He could wrap her up with his tail, hold her to his chest with his arms, or loom over her while making love to hide her from everyone else but him.

 

The passionate love she saw burning in those emerald eyes sent shivers down the bunny's spine. It was so intoxicating, that bottomless love that Nick always seemed to have for her. Tonight, however, it was mixed with lust, and the combined gaze of white-hot passion made other parts of Judy quiver in anticipation.

 

Biting her lower lip, she wrapped her legs around her lover and pulled her body up flush with his. She giggled as she felt her hot nethers rub right up against Nick's growing member. His thick maleness throbbed at the sudden contact and its owner gasped, which only amused Judy more. Keeping her legs locked around his waist, Judy rolled her hips against her husband's crotch, letting his foxhood press against and lightly spread apart her moistened folds so that he was poised at the cusp, but did not quite enter her.

 

Nick gasped again and hugged Judy closer to him and buried his snout into her neck. Her soft fur was so warm and inviting as it meshed in such wondrous ways with his own. The fox breathed in deeply, making his head swim thanks to her intoxicating scent. Though there was a scent emanating from a little lower down the bunny's body that kept drawing the fox's attention.

 

However, the source of the aforementioned scent was currently rubbing up against his member in a constant rhythm, which didn't help Nick's aroused state in the slightest. He could already feel his knot starting to form, which was not a good sign this early on in their lovemaking session, but also a good sign on how well Judy knew her fox husband. Chuckling to himself, Nick promptly reached behind him and pried off Judy's legs before he scooted down to place his head between her thighs. The tiny squeak of disappointment from his bunny only added to the fox's amusement.

 

“Geez, Judy. Always so eager,” Nick teased as he rested his muzzle on the bunny's stomach, staring up at her with a bemused expression. His eyes locked with Judy's as she gazed down her naked body to see him. She was always so beautiful to him, be it her soft fur, attractive curves, or upbeat attitude. Everything about Judy set his heart ablaze, and he planned to use that fire to fuel his motivation to show her just how loved she was every day.

 

Judy giggled at Nick's quip as she wiggled her hips, playfully brushing her soft fur against the underside of his jaw. “Can I help it that my _handsome_ fox is just so irresistible?” she teased and made a show of licking her lips in a sultry fashion. She wrapped her legs around his neck, trapping his head against her soft stomach.

 

Nick then trailed his paws along her sides, which made Judy shiver. The way he would lightly rake his claws over her body, almost as if tracing over something delicate and valuable, always made Judy weak in the knees. Her fox had gotten to know her weak points all too well, and she _loved_ it. Her legs loosened around his neck, allowing him to reposition himself just a little lower.

 

As his snout hovered over his bunny's nethers, Nick couldn't help but shiver lightly as her truly addictive scent launched a jolt of pleasure that stabbed at his mind and made his thought processes go completely numb for a second. Shaking himself from his lust-induced stupor, the fox licked his lips hungrily as he lowered his muzzle between Judy's legs; his lips were mere inches away from her glistening folds.

 

“I'm irresistible, you say?” he spoke, letting his hot breath wash over Judy's most sensitive spot. He chuckled as he heard her squeak out of need and watched her body gently squirm. He drew out his words, letting as much of his breath wash over and tease his wife. “I'd say _you_ are the irresistible one here, Judy. Such a cute, soft, delicious bunny.” With that, he finally pressed his tongue against the bottom of her slit and with an excruciatingly slow pace, dragged it up to the cleft of her mounds. The pressure he applied to his wet muscle allowed it to push past the very outer edge of her folds and briefly tease her inner warmth as it brushed against the hard nub of her clitoris. The gasp and moan of pleasure that escaped the squirming bunny made Nick smirk in pride.

 

“N-nick!” Judy cried out in a needy love, her legs wrapped right back around his head to keep him trapped there. The wordless command was not missed by the mischievous fox who gave the bunny's very damp folds another lick before pressing his lips against hers. He kissed and licked, burying his tongue past her outer flesh and well into her entrance and entered her channel. Her taste immediately exploded in his mouth as he lapped her up, savoring the flavor that Nick was addicted to. There was just no describing just how succulent his wife tasted – no words that could do her justice. What Nick could do though was open his maw and trap her whole slit inside. This allowed him to actively suckle and lick her folds while happily drinking up her sweet nectar.

 

Judy loved it when Nick pleasured her in this way. He was always so attentive and so eager. His long, wide tongue could reach places that only he seemed to know about – places that quickly left Judy in a giggling, panting mess of satisfied bunny. And when he suckled like he was now? It always managed to send chills down the bunny's spine as she felt him drink up her arousal as if it was the only way he could get sustenance for his body. Her legs squeezed a little tighter around his neck, pressing his snout against her lower body, letting him drink up her scent as well while enjoying his meal. “Such a thirsty fox,” she cooed, smiling down at Nick while her cheeks burned with ardor.

 

She could hear Nick chuckle in response, but thankfully he did not let up on his assault to her drooling femininity. The bunny began to squirm and pant more as she felt her climax creep up on her. Throwing her head back onto the bed and letting out a loud moan, Judy began to feel her body heat up. “Nick, I'm g-getting close!” she breathed with a lustful tone. Her eyes were rolled up and her mouth was open as she panted loudly – the very image of a horny and happy bunny.

 

Nick let out a low growl and smirked as he heard those words. He had found early on in their marriage that his growling was quite the turn on for the bunny. Judy had never been able to explain why, but what she and Nick both knew was that it made her a squirmer. And squirm she did as Nick stabbed his tongue deep into her soaked depths with a satisfying squelching noise.

 

Judy cried out at the sudden penetration, locked her legs around Nick's head, and the dam broke. Her inner tunnel clenched on Nick's tongue tightly as she flooded his mouth with her taste, much to the fox's pleasure. He happily and audibly drank up her sweet offering as Judy moaned and wriggled in the throes of passion and release. The bunny's vision went blurry as her mind shattered from the orgasm, leaving her feeling like she was floating on a soft cloud that she never wanted to leave. Sadly, all good things had to come to an end, and soon enough, Judy's mind began to reboot. Her body, while still tingling, began to calm down, and her tight passage finally let Nick's tongue go.

 

Nick licked his lips as he looked back up at his wife. His muzzle was absolutely soaked with her fluids, much to Judy's light embarrassment. As she blushed and hide her face behind her ears, Nick couldn't help but grin. He gently gripped her hips and repositioned himself again. He allowed his rigid shaft to lay on her stomach again as he wrapped her legs around his thigh.

 

“You okay there, Judy?” he asked with a soft tone, and a gentle smile graced his face. He saw his bunny nod behind her ears, still hiding her face out of embarrassment for soaking her fox. Nick chuckled again and leaned over his bunny, his nose brushing against her ears. With gentle paws, he helped her paws rest at her sides and brushed her ears out of the way, revealing his blushing wife to him. “No need to be embarrassed, Judy. You taste great. Want some?”

 

Before the bunny could answer, Nick leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. There was a muffled squeak of surprise from Judy, but she quickly returned the kiss. Her paws lifted to brush his cheek as she accepted him fully. The taste was predominated by hers, obviously, but Judy never minded. If she could enjoy her own taste, then she knew that Nick could easily love it as much as he did.

 

When they finally broke the kiss, Nick smiled. “I love you,” he whispered, and his eyes shimmered in the light of the candles on the bedside tables.

 

Judy smiled warmly and kissed Nick's nose while her paws trailed down his chest and torso. “I love you too, Nick,” she replied before her soft paws gripped his red length. She grinned devilishly at Nick's gasp. As she began to slowly pump her paws up and down the length of his hot, erect flesh, she licked her lips again. “Now it's my turn.”

 

Nick did not object as he sat himself up off of his bunny, allowing her freedom of movement to do as she pleased. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and turned her body around, letting her head be the closest thing to him. She sat right in front of him and continued to stroke his member with her soft, yet determined paws. Nick simply watched her movements as his mouth hung open and his tongue lolled out with every pant. Even with his red fur, Judy could see the blush on his cheeks and in his ears.

 

"You like it like this?" she asked in a sultry tone, gazing up at him while her paws continued to work their magic. She smirked when all she got from her husband was a pant and a nod. Lowering herself to her hands and knees, she gave his tip a soft lick. His shaft throbbed in response and he shuddered, much to Judy's amusement. “Or do you want it like this?” she asked again before lowering her head to his base. She pressed her lips and tongue against his hot flesh and dragged her face up his length, leaving behind a trail of saliva on his member. His full length throbbed erratically at the warmth of her lips and tongue, and the bunny could hear Nick let out a breathy moan. As an added perk, Nick's tip was already leaking precum.

 

The fox watched as his bunny eagerly licked off the salty liquid from his tip before going down again and dragging her tongue and face against the length of his member. She knew just how to rile him up – probably as a way to make things even between them in bed, which Nick didn't mind at all. Judy was very much an independent bunny, having done her own thing most of her life. While it was understandable that she would want someone to confide in and feel safe with, she also wanted to be able to return the favor. Thus, their marriage was heavily giving on both sides, yet bunny and fox were both quite eager to let the other take control. It took a lot of trust and love to make such a relationship work, and Nick was more than happy that he could trust Judy, and that she reciprocated that trust.

 

Judy kept stroking his shaft with her paws as she wrapped her lips around his tip. She lightly sucked on his pillar of fox flesh before lowering herself onto him, slowly but surely taking more and more of his length. About halfway down his member, she felt his tip press against the back of her throat. Judy considered herself very lucky to be a bunny, as her anatomy allowed her to take his full length down her throat and still be able to breathe. That, plus her lack of gag reflex, made it very easy and fun to please her fox in this way.

 

Breathing slowly and easily, Judy began to swallow as she pushed further down Nick's member. His tip slid effortlessly into her throat, and more was soon to follow as she kept swallowing. Her throat muscles constricted and loosened around his foxhood with every swallow, creating a unique massage for Nick. Judy pulled back to let Nick feel the suction of her muscles around his flesh before going back down, swallowing up even more of his delicious meat.

 

Nick gently scratched his bunny's ears as he watched the arousing show before him. However, he kept himself still, no matter how much his hips wanted to buck up into her soft lips. They had learned quickly that it was best for Judy to set the pace when sucking her husband off, as it allowed her to keep in account her buck teeth. Not that Nick minded giving the control up to someone else. He had found that Judy was a fast learner, and she knew just how to please him best.

 

Judy moaned against the fox meat in her throat, and the added vibrations caused Nick to shiver and gasp. His shaft throbbed inside of her mouth, though Judy ignored it as she took more of his length past her lips. Pulling back again to add more stimulation, Judy licked along his maleness. Her soft tongue danced against his skin and brushed any weak spot she could find. By the way Nick whined and panted as his body squirmed, and by the way his knot was already inflated, Judy could tell she was doing a great job.

 

“G-gah, J-Judy!” the fox cried as he felt his seed bubble and broil deep within. His member throbbed erratically in his lover's mouth, showing that he would succumb to her ministrations at any moment. Luckily, Judy could sense this, and after pulling back to give his tip a gentle kiss, she shoved Nick's shaft down her throat till her nose bumped against the knot.

 

His wife suddenly taking his member all the way to the hilt was quite the sensation for Nick, especially as most of his length was now trapped in her hot, constricting throat as she swallowed and moaned repeatedly. Nick gently gripped his bunny's head as he came. His throbbing shaft shot ropes of his hot, creamy seed down Judy's throat until he was completely empty. Numbing shivers of pleasure rippled throughout Nick's body as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, and his eyes were rolled back in an expression of sheer satisfaction. As soon as he went still in Judy's throat, Nick lifted his paws off of her head and fell back into the sheets. This allowed Judy to pull his member out of her mouth, and she smiled at the whine of increased sensitivity that made him twitch as a result.

 

“Did my Mr. Fox enjoy that?” she asked with a sultry purr as she began to lick Nick's shaft clean. This earned her some more shivers from the near-comatose fox, though Nick did manage to nod. Judy giggled, “Speechless, huh? I must be getting really good at that!” she exclaimed before crawling up onto her husband's chest and wrapping her arms around his frame. She was rewarded with his larger arms wrapping around her and hugging her tight.

 

While his mind still floated in the bliss of afterglow, Nick held his bunny close to him and kissed her head. If there was one thing that he loved, it was just how easy it was to cuddle his wife. They could be so warm together on any cold night, and they could keep each other safe from that occasional harshness of reality. On nights like these, there was no outside world. Just them spooning in the candlelight, resting on their soft bed.

 

Judy rubbed her cheek against Nick's chest, enjoying the way that his fur brushed and meshed with hers. She could feel Nick's chuckle the same time she heard it, and she so loved how his voice rumbled in his chest. It was such a comforting feeling to be pressed against him and just to _feel_ his voice.

 

“Is the bunny done for the night, or does she want seconds?” Nick asked in a soft voice as if he were afraid that anything louder would shatter the comforting warmth that enveloped them both. To his delight, Judy responded by throwing a leg over him and shifting herself up on his stomach. Her powerful and very shapely legs straddled him perfectly, as if they were made for each other. She ran her claws through his fur as she trailed her paws up his chest, and this sent shivers up Nick's spine. The sight of his naked wife sitting atop him and her eyes sparkling like living gemstones in the candlelight made Nick go weak in the knees. It was times like these that he realized just how lucky he was to be in love with a beautiful mammal who loved him back.

 

“The bunny doesn't want seconds,” Judy purred, snapping Nick out of his love-struck stupor. “The bunny _needs_ seconds.” She began to roll her hips against his stomach, letting her nethers brush against his fur. She was sure he could feel just how hot and damp she still was, and if he couldn't, he would at least feel his wet fur.

 

“Oh is that so?” Nick couldn't help but chuckle at his bunny's words. His paws trailed up her legs and gripped her hips as he helped her shift down his body to the object of her desires. “Then what's keeping you from taking them?” he playfully challenged as he shot his wife one of his signature smirks.

 

Once she was positioned right above Nick's member, Judy lifted herself up with her powerful legs. This let Nick reach down and lift his throbbing pillar of fox flesh up to aim for her drooling entrance. Both mammals saw that the other desperately needed this. Looking back at her lover, Judy shot him a smirk of her own. “Absolutely nothing, love.”

 

Nick watched as Judy lowered herself on his shaft, and her hot, quivering folds swallowed up his tip. Inch after inch of his shaft disappeared into his bunny who was busy biting her lower lip and blushing hard. This was always the hard part, thanks to their size differences. However, they had long since learned how to make it work, and make it work they did as already Judy was halfway down his length.

 

“N-Nick, I could use s-some help with the last few inches,” Judy asked with an almost embarrassed tone. Nick could see the heavy blush on her face, though he couldn't tell if it was from arousal or shyness. Either way, he nodded in response and gently pulled her down onto him with his paws on her hips. Her tight inner walls squeezed around his member, making Nick gasp and moan. Soon, however, he managed to pull her down until she rested against his thick knot.

 

“There you go, Judy,” Nick said in a soft tone as he smiled down at her. Giving a shy smile back, Judy repositioned her legs to give her a comfortable angle with which to start rocking back and forth on her husband. She pressed her paws into his stomach as she lifted her rump into the air. Shivers ran up her spine as his shaft rubbed against all her weak spots at once thanks to his size. She could feel him shiver too, which she attributed to how tight she was for him. Not that she minded – she was rather fond of the idea that she could always please her Nick thanks to her size.

 

Not wanting to undo all of Nick's work to get his whole member into her, Judy stopped her ascent and quickly lowered her rump down onto him again. His entirety slid back into her drooling cunny with some effort, but it was worth it as it elicited a moan from her fox. Once she felt the knot against her rear, Judy began a slow, steady rhythm of lifting and lowering herself on Nick. She could feel her nectar seep out and down the fox's length, coating him in her liquid warmth which in turn helped lubricate him so each pass was smoother than the last.

 

Nick had to bite his lower lip to keep from cursing as his head swam from the sensations his wife was currently giving him. Her tight depths sucked on his maleness with every movement that Judy made; it was as if her body didn't want him to leave. He could feel his shaft throb inside of his bunny, which only added to both of their pleasure. He kept his paws on her hips, steadying her and if he felt her falter or get tired, he could give her legs a rest and take it from there.

 

All Judy could think about at that moment was just how big Nick was. He filled every inch of her and even spread her open a little wider. If her fox could be pleased with how tight she was, she sure as hell could be pleased by how big he was. Now that the initial friction between them had been made null by her natural lubrication, Judy began to pick up speed. Already, her hips slapped against his knot with wet claps, and each impact sent a mind-numbing jolt of pleasure up her spine.

 

“I-I'm close, Judy!” Nick whined as his toes began to curl and his grip on her hips tightened just a bit. He spent more effort in keeping his hips still so he wouldn't buck up into her; they knew that it was best that they try to wait till the other was ready to give control up so as to not hurt each other.

 

Judy could feel her husband's weakening restraint, but by now, her own resolve was starting to shatter. She couldn't bounce on her husband fast enough at this point, much to her disdain. “T-take me, Nick!” she cried out, and her paws gripped his wrists.

 

Hearing the go-ahead from his wife, Nick growled and sat up. Using his grip on her hips, he pressed her into the bed and loomed over her. He felt her react immediately and wrap her legs around his waist. Wasting no time, Nick began thrusting into his bunny with fervor, wanting nothing more to please himself and Judy. His knot slapped against her dripping opening of her bunnyhole with each thrust of his hips, filling the room with wet smacking sounds. His tail thrashed about behind him as he felt his climax on the rise. His member continued to throb inside of his bunny's tight cunny, which only drew out more moans and whimpers from Judy.

 

The bunny's mind swam with pleasure as her husband took her roughly and lovingly. No matter how many times she took control, Judy could never deny that submitting to her fox always felt best. He knew exactly how to handle her – exactly how to please her. He really was her perfect mate.

 

Judy could feel the swelling warmth in her loins, the telltale sign that she wouldn't last much longer. Judging on the erratic rhythm of Nick's thrusting, it was easy to tell that he didn't have too long to go either. Gripping his shoulders, Judy pulled herself up to press her upper body against Nick's chest. She loved getting as close as she could to her husband during climax. She could share the warmth with him, and truly feel like they were the only two mammals in the world.

 

“N-nick, I love you,” Judy whispered into Nick's ear as she held herself close to him. She gasped in pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her, and then whispered something she knew would drive her lover over the edge. “B-breed me, Mr. Fox. F-fill your wife with kits.”

 

"G-god!" Nick immediately reacted to the dirty talk. Slamming his hips against hers, Nick quickly shoved his knot into his bunny. Both cried out in agonized ecstasy as they orgasmed together. Judy's passage constricted around and began to milk Nick's member as he filled her with his seed. Rope after rope of his hot spunk splashed into her womb, surely impregnating her had she been a vixen. The two spent a few moments holding each other close, their bodies shivering due to the overwhelming pleasure that they both were experiencing. As soon as Nick had emptied himself into his bunny, he fell back into the bed, holding Judy close to him.

 

Among the sea of white sheets and soft pillows lay the fox and bunny in a warm embrace. They dared not move as they shared in the afterglow of their love and passion. Warm candles filled the air with the scent of blueberries, the aroma pleasing to both mammals.

 

“Am I forgiven for covering you in suds?” Nick asked quietly, a faint smirk playing on his muzzle as he gently stroked his bunny's ears.

 

“Mmm, I'm still thinking,” Judy happily slurred, her half-lidded eyes meeting Nick's. “Though a kiss from a particular, _handsome_ fox might help me decide.”

 

Nick chuckled softly; Judy felt the sound's faint vibration in Nick's chest. “Mrs. Wilde, are you insinuating that I _bribe_ you?” the fox asked playfully. “I'll have you know that I'm an _honest_ cop now!”

 

It was Judy's turn to chuckle, a musical sound that tickled Nick's ears. “I am not insinuating _anything_ , Mr. Wilde,” Judy retorted, her tone matching Nick's. “I'm _merely_ suggesting that my husband should kiss me! Is that so bad to ask of such an _honest_ cop?”

 

Nick laughed at the tone of sarcasm in his wife's voice before lowering his head, his lips meeting Judy's. They parted after a few timeless moments, satisfied smile on both of their muzzles.

 

“Thank you for such a great anniversary, Nick,” Judy said as her paws made their way around Nick's neck.

 

Nick reciprocated by pulling Judy closer to him. “Anything for you, Judy,” he replied before placing a kiss on Judy's forehead. The fox felt a happy shiver run through his body as Judy began gently stroking her nails through his fur. She was enthralled with the texture of it: coarse, rough hairs hiding a soft undercoat. It reminded Judy of how Nick was when she first met him; now, however, Nick showed his soft side on a more regular basis.

 

As she happily snuggled against her fox, a rather dreary thought suddenly entered Judy's mind. She vocalized this thought with a disappointed sigh.

 

“What's the matter, Judy?” Nick asked, curious as to his bunny's sudden change in mood.

 

“We have work in the morning,” Judy complained as she buried her face into Nick's chest, her words muffling slightly. “Why can't we just stay home tomorrow?”

 

Nick's eyebrows raised in shock. “Judy!” he gasped. “How could you say that!?”

 

“What?” Judy asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. “It's normal for mammals to not want to go to work.”

 

“Yes, but coming from you, it's _sacrilege!_ ” Nick exclaimed incredulously. “Besides, we've already used up most of our vacation hours when we visited your parents last month. Giving us the day off was the best that Bogo could do.”

 

“I know,” Judy sighed. “I just don't want this to end.”

 

Nick's features softened as he planted a kiss between Judy's ears. “Me neither, Judy,” he agreed. “Me neither.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Selaxes for beta reading and also giving me some juicy tips on how to write one of the hardest topics to write for. To strike that balance of erotic and emotional where every action had a heartfelt meaning behind it and not just mindless sex is hard, and I'm lucky to have Selaxes as a friend to help with that. If you read any of his stories, you'll know why he's my all-time favorite author for romantically erotic WildeHopps stories. Seriously, go give him some love, he is an amazing friend and an amazing author.


End file.
